


I Don't Care What He Said, You're Mine

by exoutofit



Series: EXO Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9930266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoutofit/pseuds/exoutofit
Summary: To get your mind off of an exam, your boyfriend Junmyeon takes you out... but he gets a little jealous





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 44

Funny, intelligent, caring, sweet… just a few of the adjectives you’d use to describe your boyfriend Junmyeon. Possessive had never been one. Nor jealous. But that night you saw both those adjectives present. 

The bar scene near your dorm was always high energy, something that had never really attracted you. You much preferred staying in with food to watch a movie. That is until you failed your chemistry exam, and you felt like you’re whole school career was falling apart.

“Junmyeonnnn,” you whined, “I need to get out of this dorm and do something that will make me forget that I basically have just failed college.” He chuckles,

“First of all, failing one exam will not end your college career. But I do have an idea,” he winked.

“Tell me!” You sat up, suddenly excited.

“Well I know we, actually mostly you, don’t like to go out, BUT Yixing and Baekhyun are going downtown tonight. You can drink your woes away.” You put on a pout,

“That means I have to dress up, and put makeup on, and do my hair. I don’t know if I’m in the mood for that much preparation.”

“Jagi,” now he was the one to whine, “come on, it’ll be fun. And you look beautiful right now so you just have to change your clothes, unless you want to go to the bar in sweatpants.”

“Hey I bet people have gone to a bar looking much worse than I do right now,” you retort. He smiles and gives you a quick kiss.

“You’re right. Come on go change, I’ll let Yixing know we’re coming.” 

The moment you and Junmyeon walk into the bar you suddenly feel out of place. Dim lights, the stench of alcohol and sweat stinging your nose, and music blaring so loudly you can barely hear yourself think. You suddenly see hands waving as Baekhyun and Yixing come into view, both nursing a beer at a booth near the back. 

“Hey you two, fancy seeing you here,” Baekhyun giggles. Yixing just raises his glass to you before taking a long swig.

“I’ll go get us some drinks ok?” Junmyeon says in your ear. You nod and sit down next to Baekhyun who is suddenly very interested in your shirt.

“Why is it so sparkly?” He took the hem in his hands and pulled it closer to his face, causing you to lean towards him, your face a little too close to his for your liking.

“Baek, stop,” you sigh taking your shirt back, “How much has he had already?” You ask Yixing. He shrugs,

“Not sure, but you know he’s always been a lightweight. We’d only been here maybe half an hour before you and Junmyeon showed up.” Junmyeon returns then, his face blank and unreadable. He hands you a beer before sitting next to you. You raise your eyebrows at him, as if to ask if he’s alright, but he ignores you and begins talking to Yixing about their upcoming project. You turn to Baekhyun who has his face in his hand, staring off into space,

“You want to dance with me Baek?” He nods eagerly,

“I was hoping someone would say that, I’m so bored.” You laugh and follow him to the dancefloor. An upbeat song comes on and Baek is all over the place. You can’t help but laugh at his antics, and you start to jump and dance along with him. 

“What’s Junmyeon’s problem tonight, are you guys fighting?” Baekhyun asks as the music slows down. You turn and look to where he and Yixing are sitting, his gaze fixed on you but his face is still hard and unreadable.

“No we didn’t fight, he was the one who dragged me here so I could forget about failing my exam.”

“Well that sucks,” he shrugs, “but whatever crawled up his ass when you got here looks like it’s still there." He wraps his arm around your shoulder and brings his mouth to your ear, “If you came here to forget that exam, why don’t you start forgetting right now?” He smirks and starts to sway his hips, guiding you along with him. 

“Baek,” you warn, but no sooner have the words left your mouth then Baekhyun is shoved away by a very angry looking Junmyeon.

“Ow, Junmyeon chill,” Baekhyun whines.

“Don’t even fucking start with me Baek,” Junmyeon is shooting daggers at him, and he backs away wide eyed. He shoots you an I’m sorry look and heads back to the table.

“What the hell was that?” Junmyeon is fuming.

“What do you mean what was that? I was talking and dancing with my friend because my boyfriend has been in a shitty mood since we got here. I don’t know what happened from the time we left my room to the time we got here, but whatever it is it needs to stop.” You glare at him, arms crossed.

“You and Baek have been way to close and touchy feely. First he’s all over you at the table and then you two are dancing like nobody’s watching. What did he say to you?”

“Are you serious? Baek is a child when he’s drunk. He wasn’t all over me at the table, he was very excited by the fact that my shirt is sparkly and wanted to look at the sequins. And since you ignored me at the table we left to dance. He asked me why you were in such a crappy mood and I told him I had no idea. Then he started trying to dance with me a little too close and I was about to tell him not to when you came storming in.”

“I don’t care what he said, you’re mine. He needs to keep his hands off you, drunk or not.” He huffs. Your eyes soften, you cannot believe you’re hearing this. Junmyeon, who is always calm and collected is jealous. Of Baekhyun no less. You shake your head and wrap your arms around his neck, a smirk playing at your lips.

“As if I’d leave you for Baekhyun.” You press your lips to his.

“Good answer.”


End file.
